clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Adventures of Fisch: The Video Game
The Adventures of Fisch: The Video Game is an video game based on the real life travels of Fisch Hochstadt. It has many levels. Gameplay The gameplay is three dimentional, as you get to control two characters (One of them follows the one your character) that you can alternate to use. You can make them move wherever you want as well. The basic actions for a character is Jumping and Attacking, but some of them can have some special actions as well. Your Character will also start out with Five Hearts, but more hearts can be earned at the Library of Lore. The Contols Vary, depending on what Console you are using. Club Penguin When you first get on, you will find yourself on Club Penguin Island being Fisch Hochstadt and Robonox in Fisch's igloo. This is where you will find yourself each time you finish a level or start up the game, so it's home base. CP also has some places you can visit as well. Beacon University At the Beacon University, you can find the Mission Maps and the Library of Lore. *'Mission Maps': The Mission Maps are how you will begin your adventures. Just walk towards one of them, and choose your level. *'Library of Lore': Buying a book at this libary can help extend your knowledge of Antarctica. This knowledge will help give you ceartain upgrades. Sensei's Shop If you go to the Dojo, you can find Sensei and buy stuff from him. He sells things that you have you have encountered or earned during your quests. These include extras, characters, and cutscenes. *'Extras': Extras are different from the Lore upgrades, as extras may be useful in a different way. You can buy extras only if you can find a glowing Card-Jitsu symbol in the levels. *'Characters': You can buy characters here to use during Free Play. These characters can be available to buy once you have defeated them (or encounter) in levels you have also used before. *'Cutscenes': Cutscenes are shown during levels to usually show what is going on before and after the level. You can purchase these clips here at Sensei's Shop once you finish that particular level. RDA Recycling Plant In this place, you will find two Penguins inside twin large liquid filled containers. These two penguins are customisable characters that you can dress up and use during free play. Although in the beginning, there may not be a large selection of clothes and weapons to wear, there will be more items added to the selections when you buy more characters at Sensei's Shop. EPF Room The EPF Room isn't open to players until they complete every level of the game. Here, you can access bonus and challenge levels. Free Play Once you complete a certain level, you can go back and play that level again in Free Play, when you can go and play as any character you have unlocked. In addition, you will have a group of characters you can switch to during Free Play. TerraMount HQ In the TerraMount HQ you can do unique missions for TerraMount. You must have completed the whole campaign and you must have unlocked the following characters below: * James Macworth * James Macworth (Frontline) * Andy Price (Captain) * Andy Price (Commander) * TerraMount Commando * TerraMount Commando (GSWII) * TerraMount Commando (Sniper) * TerraMount Commando (Shock Trooper) * TerraMount Commando (Paratrooper) * TerraMount Commando (Flamethrower) * USA Soldier Characters that are unlocked in the game and can be played follows as: * Polaris Militiaman * Wolfhunter Panzergrenadier (Shock) (From Mission Three to Mission Six) * Wolfhunter Panzergrendadier (Rocket) (From Mission Three to Mission Six) * Wolfhunter Panzergrenadier (Flamethrower) When you do missions, you have the choice of selecting one squad leader (James Macworth or Andy Price characters) then six extra characters (multiple TerraMount Commandos or multiple USA Soldiers). There are six missions, which follows as: * Defend Polaris -- Your squad must defend Fort Polaris against Snoss enemies. Afterwards you have to damage the Avatar Warmech V2 luring it into a trap. Finally you must free Sancho Monte Captio. Unlocked characters: Snoss Soldier (Polaris), Polaris Militiaman. * Rescue Ninjahopper -- Only the Andy Price characters can be selected as the squad leader and all allies must be TerraMount Commando (GSWII). Break your way through Snoss and Wolfhunter Panzergrendadier defences to reach Ninjahopper. Afterwards you boss fight Johnathan Wolfhunter until he aids you into finding Ninjahopper. Unlocked characters: Johnathan Wolfhunter, Wolfhunter Panzergrendadier (Shock), Wolfhunter Panzergrenadier (Rocket) * Save the Gang -- Race through the Snoss countryside to rescue the H Gang. Boss fight is against Java Ghent and Austin8310 together. * Prison Rescue -- Andy Price characters are unplayable. Race through the prision until you find Fisch and Andy Prince. Boss fight: a Pie Tank. * Airbase Attack -- The base is under attack. Save the hangers until the enemy have retreated. There are 12 hangers and a minimum of 1 must be left. Boss fight is against 12 RDA Scorpians. Unlockable characters: Snoss Soldier (Paratrooper) * Hershee Destruction -- Prevent the destruction of Hershee's last factory. Boss fight is with Swiss Ninja and the Avatar Warmech V2. Claim the crown of Snowzerland and you win. It ends with the final cutscene of James Macworth and Andy Price going into a pub, knowing that they prevented Swiss Ninja's success. RDA HQ Do missions for the RDA instead of TerraMount. To do RDA missions you must had unlocked the following characters: *Bellina (Squad Leader) *Swiss Ninja (Squad Leader) *Austin8310 (Squad Leader) *Java Ghent (Squad Leader) *Snoss Spy *Snoss Soldier (Regular) *Snoss Soldier (Sword Wielding) *RDA Trooper (Shock) *RDA Trooper (Rocket) *RDA Trooper (Flamethrower) *RDA Trooper (Sniper) *RDA Trooper (Paratrooper) *Hun Elite (Shock) *Hun Elite (Sword) *Hund Elite (Rocket) Unlockable characters in the missions that are playable are as follows: *Johnathan Wolfhunter (Squad Leader) (Mission Two and onwards) *Wolfhunter Panzergrenadier (Shock) (Mission Two and onwards) *Wolfhunter Panzergrendadier (Rocket) (Mission Two and onwards) *Wolfhunter Panzergrenadier (Flamethrower) (Mission Two and onwards) *Snoss Soldier (Paratrooper) (Playable in all missions) *Snoss Soldier (Polaris) (Playable in all missions) When you do missions, you have the choice of selecting one squad leader (James Macworth or Andy Price characters) then six extra characters (multiple RDA Troopers etc). There are six missions which are basicly TerraMount's missions from a RDA point of view. * Conquer Polaris -- Only Bellina may be the Squad Leader and all allies must be either Snoss soldiers or Snoss Spies. Destroy all enemies in Fort Polaris and defeat 10 waves of reinforcements. There is no boss fight in this. Capture Sancho Monte Captio and the missions ends. Unlockable characters: Snoss Soldier (Polaris) * Ninjahopper stays on Pen Chi Island -- Only Johnathan Wolfhunter may be squad leader and all allies must be Wolfhunter Panzergrenadiers. Defend Ninjahoppers's cell from enemies. Boss fight: Against a TerraMount helicopter. * Take Prisoners -- Hunt down the H Gang before the TerraMount Commandos arrive. Boss fight: Against Andy Price. * Prison Guard -- TerraMount Commandos are trying to rescue your captured prisoners. Defend the prison. Boss fight: Against two TerraMount helicopters. * Airbase Assault -- Take down the TerraMount airbase by destroying all twelve hangers. Boss fight: Against James Macworth, Andy Prince and four TerraMount Helicopters. * Hershee History -- Destroy the last Hershee factory. Take down 10 TerraMount Helicopters and plant the explosives. Boos fight: Against Fisch. It all ends with a cutscene where Java Ghent, Johnathan Wolfhunter and Austin throwing Fisch into an RDA prison. Meanwhile Swiss Ninja begins plans to invade TerraMount while Bellina attacks the SPC Council Hall with a squad of RDA Troopers. Weapons and Special Abilities Most Characters have weapons, since it is essential to defeat the enemy. If a character does not posess a weapon, It will usually have a special ability. Here's a list of Weapons and Abilities: *'Snowball Gun' - The most common of weapons. It can defeat a common enemy in one hit. *'Keysaber' - Are usually used by Jerdi and Serth, but some other penguins can use it as well. The special ability of "The Force" comes with a Keysaber. Keysabers can also redirect bullets and blaster hits. *'Fruit Blaster'- Usually used by War Bots. It is a bit more intense than the Snowball Gun. *'Bombs'- Bombs are mostly used by special Bounty hunters, but Explorer 767 can also use it. Bombs can defeat multiple enemies at one time or destroy metal. *'Puffle Doors'- Puffle Doors are small doors used by Puffles to reach areas where normal penguins can't go into. Chicks can also go inside as well. *'Wrench'- Some things require fixing, and a wrench is a perfect thing to use. Anyone can use it if they can find one, but some characters already own one. *'Shovel'- A snowstorm tends to bury things in snow, so a shovel is a good thing to use. They can redirect bullets and blaster hits, but not as accurately as a Keysaber. *'Security Breaching'- Ceartain areas are for military personel only. Soldiers and miportant penguins can access these areas, but robots can also breach the security settings to open the door. If there isn't a robot available, some defeated soldiers leave thier hats behind, so that a character can disguise themself as a soldier. (Note: The hat will fall off if you are attacked.) *'Card Jitsu' - Card Jitsu is the most useful types of weapons yet. You can attack enemies from far away using the Snowball and Water Balloon, and you can use the Hot Sauce for close combat. Characters Some characters are earned when completing a level, or buying it at Sensei's Shop. Mission 1: Mission 2: Mission 3: Mission 4: Missions These are the missions, in order: Mission 1: The Journey of Fisch *'Level 1: The Keukenhof Castle'- Fisch and Robonox are wandering around the Keukenhof Castle, until you see Bellina. Follow her and see what she's up to. Once you do so, Fisch discovers Bellina is evil, and now you must defeat Bellina. SN and Maddie will angrily come in and break up the fight. *'Level 2: Fanon City'- After days of traveling, Fisch and Robo reach Fanon City. Now you must reach it to the Train Station, but be careful for the Snoss Spies that are calling in Soldiers to come after you! *'Level 3: Defeat the Boss- Swiss Ninja' - You're on the Train bound for Club Penguin, but SN and his soldiers comes along. You have no choice but to defeat him on the roof of the train car, with only using a Sword. Mission 2: Fisch Hochstadt and the Jade Puffle *'Level 1: Zuidpool Hotel' - Fisch and Leonardo had reached South Pole city after flying from Fanon City. Fisch needs to get to the Big Fat Building O' Archives to learn about the Kermillian Channels. Beware of Gangsters on the streets. *'Level 2: The Library' - Explore the Buildings and find a way into the Kermillian Channels. Navagate your way in the Channels to the Jade Puffe Cave. Beware of the USA Soldiers. *'Level 3: The Cave' - Retrieve the Jade Puffle. Be careful from the spinning razors, spears, and other unpleasant things. *'Level 4: Boss Level - Return to CP' - With the Company of Water Sensei, fly your plane back to CP. However, Swiss Ninja wants the Jade Puffle too, so he has sent his stealthy Armada of B2 Aircraft to destoy Fisch's Plane, so get ready. Mission 3: The Great Snowzerland War II *'Level 1: Capture Ninjahopper' - As an order from Swiss Ninja, Austin needs to capture Ninjahopper. Defeat Him and True Sensei. Austin will be able to bend fire since he is in a Fire Ninja Costume. *'Level 2: Sensei State' - Now learning how to use the Sensei State, defeat SN's First Attack on the Dojo. *'Level 3: Defeat the Boss- Swiss Ninja (Again)' - Defeat Swiss Ninja, who is in the Sensei State. Mission 4: The Quest for Yilk *'Level 1: Defeat the Boss- Bugzy' - Defeat Bugzy and his cronies in the Casino, and take the map back. *'Level 2: Hackzon Valley' - Find Yilk! Watch out for Walruses, Leapord Seals, Soldiers, and the Warden. Mission 5: The Quest for Fisch *'Level 1: South Africa (Fisch)' - Fisch is now in a human place called "South Africa". He must get off there at all costs before Benny gets his rage bar full and sends the sharks and piranhas to eat you. *'Level 2: South Africa (Hochstadt Gang)' - The Hochstadt Gang, including Akbaboy, Mabel, and TS, are sailing to the same place to find Fisch. Sail as you watch out for sharks and piranhas and don't let Benny teleport you back to CP either. Mission 6:The Great Snowzerland War III *'Level 1:'